


The Last Year

by LuckyOne0510



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Childhood Friends, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyOne0510/pseuds/LuckyOne0510
Summary: Eren and Annie are people from completely different worlds, but thanks to fate they will meet in the last school year, although Annie is very distant, Eren will manage to make her fall in love.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that I love this ship and I hope you enjoy this fanfic...

**Part I**

 

 

Eren woke up in his room, confused and tired, there was a terrible sound in the air, like a rumble that made his whole body vibrate, he turned and covered himself with the sheet, but suddenly a thought invaded his head, terror seized of him immediately.

"First day of school" he said in his mind. 

He got up quickly and although in a moment he cursed his neighbors for remodeling their house so early in the morning, now he was grateful that the sound of those drills had helped him and avoided the shame of Shadis punishing him in front of everyone for being late as in the previous year.

The routine of his whole life was resumed, after showering and putting on his uniform perfectly ironed by his mother Eren went to his destination, which would be the center of his tortures during the year.

"Eren, don’t forget to take this to Mikasa" Eren's mother gave her son a package and said goodbye with a beautiful smile.

Mrs. Jaeger believed that Mikasa was the perfect girl for Eren, she was the balance center of her son's explosive character, she also had a very close relationship as mother and daughter with her, since she always wanted to give Eren a sister, but an illness took away that privilege forever, however, everyone was happy that she had survived and led a normal life.

Eren ran and after three blocks arrived at Mikasa's house, she was closing the front door and was surprised to see the green eyes of her best friend, watching her from the corner.

"Eren, you woke up early, I hope you keep it that way the rest of the year" she said jokingly, though with her he never knew if it was a joke or a threat.

Together they took the train and after a while they were in their classroom meeting with the third member of the group. 

Eren, Armin and Mikasa grew up together, had been together since then and now the three were scared because the university meant the distance between the three of them.

That day Eren received some surprises, the first one came as a miracle, when a young girl entered the chemistry class, everyone was surprised because they expected to see the bright bald and intimidating eyes of Professor Shadis, but instead arrived a girl  about 30 years old, with brown hair and oval glasses.

"Mr. Shadis, will be absent for a few months and I will be his replacement, my name is Hange Zoe and I will teach you everything I know, now ... Who wants to learn how to make methamphetamines?" She said with a huge smile and his strange humor sense. 

Nobody knew what to expect so everyone was silent and just at that moment someone knocked on the door, Hanji went out for a moment and then returned with her characteristic smile, which the boys would learn to love and fear during the year.

"Guys, welcome our new classmates, they were transferred from an institute in Manchester?" Teacher Zoe spoke cautiously not to miss the pronunciation or the place they had just told her and that she had already forgotten.

Two siblings entered the room, everyone was surprised, a couple of foreigners came to study with them, they came to a place where young people didn’t arrive but left as fast as they could.

The siblings observed their partners with haughty expressions, both were blond, with pale skin and strong and intimidating complexion, that was all they had similar, hence both changed a lot.

One of them was a tall boy, at least 1.80 in height, with brown eyes, wide back and a big smile on his lips, although the first impression he gave was that of a typical bully, the truth was that he was a pretty friendly and very decent boy.

The other one, on the contrary, was a girl of short stature 1. 55 at most, with cold blue eyes, on the contrary of her brother, the expression on her face had not changed a bit, on the contrary, the more they looked at her, the more fearful she caused them.

"Hi guys, my name is Reiner Braun, it's nice to meet you" said the taller one waving his hand at everyone.

"I'm Annie" was all the girl said and turned her gaze to the windows on the side of the room.

"Well, I hope you don’t mind sitting in the back, because those are the only free seats" Hange pointed to the seats.

Eren was curious about why being siblings were so different and why the girl seemed so hostile.

The alarm went off in Mikasa's brain, seeing that the green-eyed boy followed the new guys until they took their seats, she knew that those siblings were going to be conflicting and she should keep Eren away from the problems.

Curiosity spread to his friend Armin, when they saw Reiner talking with the boys around him, in two seconds he had made a new friend, the shy Berthold Hoover, he smiled and answered Reiner's questions, but Annie didn’t, she sat down and she returned her view to the window, showing her null interest in the chemistry class.

The change of classes came and the next subject was even worse, it was the Physics class, two years ago Mr. Erwin taught it, but he was promoted to Director, so Professor Levi took over and since then the students had suffered under his demanding command. 

But while Mr. Ackerman (Mikasa's distant cousin) arrived everyone decided to socialize, the class president  approached to welcome the new students, she had been the president since they began to study, they didn’t need to vote, because they all loved Historia Reiss.

"I didn’t know we would have new colleagues and I didn’t bring an appropriate gift, but I want you to feel welcome, my name is Historia and you can ask for help when you want" the blonde girl placed some colored candy on Annie's table and then did the same with Reiner. 

"Thank you" was all Annie said, but Reiner got up quickly and extended his hand to the girl (flirting with her).

Eren pretended to pay attention to what Armin was saying, but his eyes were still fixed on the blond girl.

...

At lunchtime, the siblings ignored each other, Reiner took his food out of his backpack and sat next to his new group of friends Berthold, Jean and Connie; Annie got up and went out the door of the classroom without attracting anyone's attention, except Eren's, he was about to get up, but Mikasa took him by the arm.

"Eren eat more vegetables, even if you don’t like them, they are very healthy" Mikasa put some carrots in Eren's mouth.

The same routine was repeated for two weeks, the siblings came to the classroom together and didn’t cross each other's words, Annie didn’t talk to anyone, at lunch she would disappear, sometimes she would be absent from the afternoon classes and that only increased Eren's curiosity.

That afternoon while they ate, Jean approached Mikasa. 

"Hi Mikasa, I brought you these rolls, I hope you like them, they are from the new bakery that opened in the city center, maybe you want to go with me one day, you know ..." the ash-haired boy spoke with his face completely flushed.

Armin observed him with tenderness or maybe pity 

"Thank you" was all Mikasa answered.

"Another ridiculous failed attempt" Eren muttered stifling a laugh.

"What did you say, you idiot?" Jean took him from the collar of his shirt and forced him to get up, Jean hit Eren in the face and he managed to hit Jean's stomach.

Everyone in the room made a circle and began to encourage the fight, Reiner tried to stop them, but it was useless, the teenagers were savages, the next thing they knew was that the room was plunged into an infinite silence.

Eren and Jean stopped and were paralyzed to see Levi Ackerman in the door, had a napkin in his hands and wiped his fingers without looking at anyone, the boys began to sweat, scared; Levi tossed the piece of paper into the garbage can and approached the two troublemakers.

Not even Historia dared to intercede for them, Armin and Marco, watched scared as Levi almost dragged his friends.

Levi took the liberty of punishing the students without asking for Erwin opinion, Hange learned of the scandal and ran to try to rid the boys of Levi's wrath.

"You will be in charge of cleaning the bathrooms for two months” Levi said, but after several minutes of Hange's arguments, Ackerman changed his mind.

"Okay, they will take care of keeping the roof clean” he said to Hange “Eren you’ll clean the building A and Jean you’ll take care of the building B, for two months" Levi said with his serious expression and left. 

"Two months is a long time, wait guys, I’ll try to reduce your punishment, but you’ll have to promise me that this won’t happen again" Zoe made them swear they wouldn’t make an equal uproar and then she left with Levi.

...

Eren went up to the roof with two buckets and a broom, cursing Jean loudly and although Hange had managed to reduce their punishment to a month, he still had several days in solitude in the sun, Levi also sentenced Mikasa 

" If you go to help him, it will go much worse, "Levi said.

The rooftop door was open, so Eren came out without making any noise "Well, if I don’t do my job Ackerman and Ms. Hange will kill me" Eren thought.

He took the broom and started cleaning, it was not long before he found his first challenge, a gum had stuck to the floor and it was impossible to remove it, Eren knew that Levi would notice it if he came to check, it was better not to tempt to his fate, so he took off his shirt and began to scrape the surface.

Suddenly he felt someone watching him, he turned around because he thought it could be Jean who had come to bother him.

"What the fuck do you want? ... Annie! Excuse me, I thought it was Jean ... "Eren said with a combination of surprise and embarrassment.

From his position he observed the pale girl as he had never seen her "... Since when her skirt is so short ..." Eren thought, unable to stop seeing her legs.

Annie stood there leaning her back on the wall and with her arms crossed over her chest (a gesture so typical of Reiner) she watched him and then began to walk the door.

"Good luck with that ... Go and look for solvent" she left without seeing him again.

The Leonhardt girl had been on the roof with Eren all this time, but she was behind the booth, under the shade of the tree that was next to the low-rise building, and Eren had stood in the sun in front.

That was the first contact that Eren had with the girl, for a week the routine was repeated, Eren came to clean and Annie stayed there in silence, sometimes she made some sarcastic comment that made Eren laugh.

On Monday of the second week of punishment during the art class, Professor Mike had requested that they form pairs to carry out the activity of the day, all rushed and chose their partner, Reiner joined Berthold, Historia with Ymir, Jean with Marco, Sasha and Connie ... Eren noticed that Annie seemed to repel people, he knew that it was extremely uncomfortable to be left alone or to work with someone she didn’t like so she made a decision. 

Mikasa stood next to him, but he called Armin. 

"Armin, could you work with Mikasa this time?" Eren said it was more a request than a suggestion.

Mika didn’t have time to protest when Eren left to sit next to the blonde girl.

"Relax Mikasa, this is gonna be good for him, maybe Annie is a good company for him" Armin hinted at what the girl of Asian descent already feared.

"Hello Annie" Eren sat next to her.

At first she looked at him with annoyance, it seemed that she really wanted to be left alone, but Eren never gave up easily. 

"For today's activity, let's paint our partner with the technique that we like the most, using a palette of earth colors," Mike said and handed out the canvases.

Annie really hated art class, she hated them all, the only one she liked was sports class, she and her brother seemed to be experts in that field.

The blonde felt very uncomfortable having those green eyes on her all that time, but she was sure that working with anyone else would have been even worse.

Mikasa, Marco and Berthold were always the best in the class and Annie didn’t come close to them; however, she was doing her best attempt.

"Eren, what's that?" Mike approached and watched the boy's almost abstract art.

"Mr. Zacharias, to be honest it’s very difficult to try to capture Annie’s beautiful face in this roll" Eren said without embarrassment.

Annie was surprised, no one had complimented her so directly.

Mike silently observed the work of the girl and shook his head 

"You are the one for the other" he said and walked away.

Eren started to laugh and for a second he thought he saw a smile on the girl's lips.

Both canvases were nefarious, but neither Eren nor Annie cared.

"The art class is crap, we're not going to use any of this in the future," Annie muttered.

"I agree, besides I'm a shit in this" Eren said looking at his work.

This time it was real, Eren saw for the first time  Annie Leonhardt’s smile, the simple comment of Eren had managed to break down her barriers and had made her laugh.

That day the two met as usual on the roof of the building, but this time Eren didn’t bother to clean the rooftop in the least, he was determined to see that smile again.

So he sat next to the girl under the shade of the tree and began to chat with her, he noticed at once that she was much more relaxed and willing to interact with him.

She got a big surprise when he saw her take out a pack of cigarettes and start smoking one, that made Eren wonder if she had something to do with that they had moved to a town quite far from everything, he remembered that the first day of his punishment he had picked up a couple of cigarette butts, but he didn’t think they were the girl's.

"Hey Eren, what will you do tonight? Do you want to help me with an issue? "Annie asked without looking at her partner.

Eren's curiosity overcame reason and he accepted without thinking much.

...


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is not what Eren expected, but that distracted and full of secrets attitude will be what attracts him to her

Eren arrived at the central park at midnight as Annie had asked, he still wondering why he was there, he was curious because Annie refused to tell him what exactly they were going to do.

  
The boy hadn’t had to escape from his home, taking advantage of the fact that his father had had to go to a convention in another city and had taken Eren’s mother with him.

  
He had been waiting for Annie for 10 minutes when he saw her arrive on her noisy skateboard. She approached him with a bag in her hands.

  
"I'll bet you $ 5 that you've never escaped your house at midnight" she said as she pulled an empty beer bottle out of the bag.

  
"You're wrong, I have enough experience" Eren said indignantly.

  
His eyes fixed on what the girl was doing.

  
"Do you escape to visit a girl in the middle of the night?" She asked, although she didn’t really care about the answer.

  
"Annie, what the fuck is that?" Eren ignored the girl's question as he saw what she was carrying inside the bag.

  
Annie took out a regular bottle but when she opened it, Eren could smell it was gasoline, then took out a piece of cloth and put it next to the bottle.

  
"I’m making a molotov bomb Isn’t it obvious?"

  
"Are you kidding? What do we need a damn fire for? "Eren began to suspect that it wasn’t a good idea to accept helping a stranger.

  
"Relax, Jaeger, I'm not going to kill you. Are you afraid of getting into trouble?" She began insinuating as a form of blackmail for her partner to accept.

  
"To hell with that, if you want to burn the town I won’t accompany you" Eren crossed his arms in his chest, he wasn’t going to fall in her game.

  
The truth was that he was interested in the little blond girl, but he was not going to allow a person, who was probably a passenger, to mark his future.

  
"Not the town ... Just a house" Annie admitted almost defeated, put her things on the floor and got up to see Eren in front.

  
"If you're not going to help me don’t get in my way” she threatened.

  
That cold look still intimidated the green-eyed boy, but he was getting used to it, he had not been the perfect son, since childhood he had had many problems with some people in the town, because of his strong and insistent character.

  
"A house? Listen to me, Annie, it isn’t necessary that you kill someone or destroy a house to harm someone, I will accompany you without asking questions, but only if we do it my way ... "He walked until he was face to face with her.

  
He leaned forward a bit so he could see her eyes because Eren was about 1.70 meters tall, she was clearly shorter, but she didn’t like it at all.

  
"Do you think I need you to come with me ...?"  
"Yes, otherwise you wouldn’t have asked me to accompany you" he smiled triumphantly.

  
Annie was about to reply or maybe she was about to kill her partner when her phone started ringing, she took it out of the back pocket of her pants and deactivated the alarm, after that she looked much more relaxed, the expression mortal in her face had changed to a calmer one.

  
"Alright, what do you have in mind?" He didn’t stop seeing him for a second in the eyes.

  
...

  
Both arrived in silence to a secluded neighborhood, their destination was the furthest house in the place, it was an area that Eren had never visited, everything seemed gloomy, the trees loomed over the road and their shoes made a terrible sound on the leaves that made the road disappear.

  
Eren asked the girl for her phone number because it was part of the plan to communicate long distance.

  
The moonlight illuminated a house that looked like one of those that appear in Japanese horror films, huge, gloomy and unattended, covered by vegetation as if it were not inhabited.

  
It was three o'clock in the morning when the two teens separated, Eren went to cover the back and Annie stayed in front of the house, Jaeger called the girl to let her know it was time to carry out the plan.

  
Eren thought it was just vandalism, just trashing an abandoned property and nothing else, maybe Annie was just bored or maybe she wanted to show him that she was cool.

  
After counting to three the boys lit their respective paper bags with fire and threw them to each door, then took their rocks and threw them against the windows, Eren's heart stopped when the light in one of the rooms was lit.

  
Eren started running to where he had left Annie, but she wasn’t there and if she was, there was so little light that he couldn’t see her, the porch light went on and Eren had no choice but to run back where he had come.

  
"SHIT!! THIS IS ... SHIT !! "a male voice echoed in the quiet of the night.

  
Eren heard the guy's footsteps going after him, Annie was nowhere to be found, so the green-eyed boy thought that she had used him and left him just to be fucked, but everything got worse when a single shot resounded from the forest in front of the house and the night returned to remain in darkness and silence.

  
The man who followed Eren, when he heard the shot, quickly returned to the house and the green-eyed boy was able to flee without being discovered.

  
Eren arrived at the central park of the city feeling that his heart was beating in the palm of his hands, his nerves were altered, but the adrenaline that he had experienced without doubt had been the best he had felt until now.

  
Almost instantly Eren heard footsteps coming from where he had come.

  
"Shit, what now?" He thought.

  
His body was paralyzed, he had no idea what to do, if they discovered him, they would take him to the local police station and then his father would give him an exemplary punishment, and what he had done was not for less.

  
Annie appeared running, she was very fast, Eren confirmed his theory that the siblings were the best of the class in any sport.

  
Eren's mind was filled with the thought that the only time he had seen Annie and Reiner interact was during a basketball game, the siblings devastated all the teams that were put in front of them, not even Mikasa could overcome the lethal duo formed by foreigners.

  
"Annie, what the fuck happened there?" Eren asked as he stopped with his body the impulse she was carrying.

  
Annie breathed with fatigue hiding her face in Eren's chest, but she walked away quickly, the boy never expected the blonde to be in a good mood.

  
"Damn, Eren, that was great, I hadn’t had fun like that in years" she said with an almost insane smile.

  
"What are you talking about? Someone shot us there !! Where the hell did you go?” Eren couldn’t believe Annie was laughing at the situation.

  
"They shot me, not you and I was behind you all the time" she said trying to calm Eren down.

  
"Come with me, I’ll invite you to a soda" Annie returned to her normal attitude, without expression on her face and her almost demonic aura had returned to cover her body.

  
"Forget it, I had enough emotion for one day, I'm going home, you should do the same" Eren started walking back to his house.

  
"You're right… See you at school" Annie didn’t turn around to see her partner again and left without saying more.

  
Eren quickly returned to his house and managed to climb the tree that was next to his house, so as not to be seen by his neighbors from the front.

  
Her experience was still so vivid in her mind, Annie didn’t seem afraid and although he did feel it and a lot, the truth was that the sensation had liked him a lot, although not as much as having had the body of the girl stuck to his.

  
…

  
That morning Eren didn’t meet with Mikasa to go to the school, he hurried to get to the station quickly, he stopped to see a pale girl with a uniform like his at the train station.

  
"Annie, what are you doing here?" Eren approached cautiously.

  
"I wanted to thank you properly" she said without looking at him straight.

  
"A kiss ..." crossed the boy's confused mind.

  
He had to force himself to abandon that ridiculous idea. Was it really ridiculous?

  
The girl put a bottle of energy drink and a biscuit packed in Eren’s hands, he accepted the gift with a little confusion.

  
Mikasa had given him a thousand sweet biscuits and none looked as lovely and delicious as the one he held now in him hands.

  
"That's our train” Annie interrupted her partner's thoughts and boarded the train.

  
Eren went the whole way watching his new friend, she didn’t look at him or say a word the whole way, she put on her headphones and stared at the window until it was time to get off the train.

  
...

  
The morning started normal, Eren left his things in his seat and then went with Annie to try to get more information about their adventure the night before.

  
Their other classmates were arriving as the time for the Ancient History class began, Armin arrived and upon seeing his friend with the foreign girl he smiled and sat in his usual place without interrupting them.

  
Mikasa came hurrying to the classroom, her mind imagined the worst when she arrived at Eren's house and no one had gone out to attend her, she knew that Eren's parents were in another city, but he also didn’t seem to be in the house, the neighbor in front, told her that Eren had left early in the morning.

  
"Armin, have you seen Eren? He was not at home this morning and I ... "Armin pointed with his thumb back.

  
Armin was the smartest guy in the room, he had noticed that Mikasa had felt something for Eren for several years; However, that didn’t seem to interest Eren, and by the time Annie entered their classroom, he had noticed the growing interest in his friend's mind.

  
Mikasa was paralyzed to see him sitting in the window in front of the new girl, she had noticed that Annie didn’t seem to be a normal girl, there was something in her that made the girl Ackerman suspect, not only the girl but both siblings.

  
The teacher Rico entered the room and everyone sat down immediately, she was a young girl, but very demanding lover of discipline, it was the opposite of Hanji with whom the students relaxed.

  
Eren returned to his seat disappointed because he had not been able to get any information to the girl, she just answered yes and no, that was all.

  
Everyone was surprised when the class was interrupted by nothing more and nothing less than the director Erwin Smith.

  
"I need student Annie Leonhardt to come with me" the tall, blond man said in his strong but kind tone.

  
The whole room was filled with mild murmurs of all who speculated what could be happening, this was also the first time they heard the girl's surname, everyone assumed that it would be Braun like her brother, but no.

  
Annie left the room and a second later everything got much worse when Erwin Smith came back inside.

  
"Please, Eren Jaeger, I need you to come with me" the man said and left the room.

  
The murmurs became a total bustle, Mikasa stood up as well, but Armin stopped her.

  
Eren was surprised to see Reiner standing next to an adult woman, blonde and very similar to Annie, he thought that she should be their mother, he supposed then that maybe they were kids of different fathers, but of the same mother.

  
"Eren, is it true that Annie was with you last night?" Erwin asked more seriously.

  
Eren went through a quick mental debate, but after considering that if he said no, the girl could blame him, he decided to affirm it.

  
"Yes, sir, we work on a task ..." shyness had seized Eren.

  
He had not noticed how intimidating Reiner could be, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and with a lot of discomfort, Eren imagined that if he had a sister he wouldn’t like her to be incriminated in something or that another guy said he had spent the night with her.

  
"Eren, where are your parents?" The director asked in order to confirm what the boy had said.

  
"They're at a convention outside the city" he said quickly and then thought about how bad it had been heard.

  
"Okay, then we'll talk about this" Erwin said not to go deeper into the matter and prevent rumors from spreading everywhere.

  
Mr. Smith made a mental note to include a sexual orientation class for his last year’ students and then he left with the blushing mother of the foreigners.

  
Annie didn’t look at Eren, it was as if she didn’t care a bit, she entered the room and he followed her, leaving Reiner to last.

  
Upon entering the room everyone began to make a scandal because, thanks to Ymir, who heard through the door, everyone realized that Annie had stayed at Eren’s house (Thanks to Rico she didn’t hear that his parents were not in the city).

  
Neither Annie nor Reiner seemed to care that their classmates shouted at them and sang love songs to the supposed new couple (Eren and Annie); However, Eren was very embarrassed, he had never been through something like that, for all it was very common to see him with Mikasa, so nobody made any comment about it, but Annie was different.

  
Rico immediately silenced them especially Ymir, since it was she who guided the others in their mockery.

  
...

  
By the end of the month Eren was facing two situations, the first, during the rest of his punishment Annie didn’t show a single day to the roof with him and neither invited him to another adventure.

  
And the second, the history teacher had left a project to be worked in pairs, the problem was that she was the one who formed these couples.

  
Mikasa with Sasha, Jean with Berthold, Marco with Franz, Connie with Thomas, Armin with Annie and Eren with Reiner.

  
And just that afternoon Eren was going with Reiner to his house (Reiner’s)

  
Annie's brother had told Eren that he didn’t believe Eren had spent the night with his lil’ sis and that he didn’t feel any resentment towards him, but even so Eren was tense, he knew he was going to see the blonde girl there and he didn’t know what to expect.

  
…


	3. Part III

"And what was life like in Manchester?" Eren asked to ease the mood.

  
He had been on a train with Reiner Braun for a long time, the blond guy was not a bad company because he was very lively and always looked for a topic of conversation, but Eren still felt that at any moment his partner would break his neck without much effort.

  
"Being honest, it’s not as pleasant as you imagine, Annie fit much better there, I prefer to be here" Reiner offered a sincere smile.

  
The two mates had walked a lot after getting off the bus, the siblings had to take a bus to get to the station and take the train that took them to the institute day after day.

  
It turns out that Reiner and Annie lived in a quite remote area, surrounded by a forest and by houses that had many but many meters of distance, each house was further away from the next; However, it was a very beautiful place, with extensive floral gardens.

  
Suddenly Eren realized what he had done, Reiner went on telling Eren how once when they were children his mother took them there and played in the lake, but Eren could barely breathe as they approached the farthest house.

  
"The house of that night" Eren said in his mind.

  
The siblings lived in the house that Eren and Annie had attacked that dawn, by day it looked completely different, it was a very beautiful place.

  
The house had two floors and you could tell from the outside that it was really wide, white and with a prominent porch full of floral plants and the sides of the house had tangled a plant, by day it made it look great, but at night It gave the house a gloomy appearance.

  
"Mom, I'm home!" The blond boy shouted as he opened the door of his house.

  
"I chose this day because it's my mother's day off and she can feed us every five minutes" Reiner leaned down to whisper in Eren's ear.

  
Eren quickly realized that Reiner's mother was very similar to his, very kind and seemed to be in a very good mood, he wondered why Annie wanted to destroy her own house and damage her own family.

  
"The shot" Eren felt even more fear towards Reiner, it seemed that the blond boy was more dangerous than he appeared.

  
At that moment, the mother of the foreign gave him, with a smile on her lips, a natural soda to Eren and he wondered why Annie acted her that way.

  
The blond girl had been in his mind since he left the institute with his partner, but when he arrived at the house he had not seen a trace of her, he thought maybe she was with Armin working on their own project.

  
Without noticing, the afternoon came to an end and if at first Eren felt uncomfortable now he was extremely pleased, Reiner's mother was a sweetness (visualize a different woman to the mad mother that poor Reiner has in the manga), the house was cozy, the food was delicious and Reiner was working at a good pace.

  
"Eren, I think it's better that you spend the night here, you can use the phone to call your parents" Mrs. Braun approached the table where the boys worked.

  
"It's true dude, a month ago we suffered an attack and we don’t know if it is safe for you to leave at this time" Reiner took the phone and gave it to his partner.

  
Eren called his parents and notified them of the situation, his mother accepted, after all it was Friday, he didn’t have to go home to prepare for school.

  
At that moment the front door opened and Annie entered, her impression was remarkable, when she saw Eren in the kitchen, both were paralyzed for a few seconds before she resumed her way to the stairs.

  
"Annie, dinner is ready. Would you like to stay for dinner with us?" Her mother approached the stairs.

  
Eren waited to hear her answer, but all Mrs. Braun got was the sound of a closed door, Eren was sure he could see tears in the eyes of Annie's mother and Reiner seemed bothered, but hid it very all right.

  
After a lively dinner and a few hours of playing video games, the boys finally went to sleep.

  
"We have two rooms for guests, but because of the move they are disgusting, don’t worry you can stay in my room, my bed is huge I don’t think that bothers you" Reiner spoke as they climbed the stairs.

  
He was tempted to ask what Annie's room was, but he knew how bad it would sound, so he abstained.

  
When he entered Reiner's room, he noticed that the blonde was not lying, his room was huge, it was probably the main room, it was twice or more the size of Eren's room, with an unnecessarily large TV, a player of music, a collection of superhero figures, several skateboards and compact discs.

  
"Wow buddy, you do have all the characters from the comics of ..." Eren approached the shelf.

  
"If my collection surprises you, you should see Annie's, one for each fight won ..." Reiner took a box in his hands and caressed it with nostalgia.

  
"What do you mean, fight wins ...?" The green-eyed boy tried to ask, but Reiner interrupted him again.

  
"I told you that the bed was big, we can both sleep there without approaching" he said in a kind way avoiding the previous topic.

  
Eren decided to leave it like that, he didn’t insist anymore and went to bed with his partner, he didn’t understand why he could not sleep, Reiner evidently slept, but without making any more noise than his slow breathing.

  
Eren calculates that he spent an hour there until he heard the bush waving by the window, in the darkness he could see the silhouette of a person who was opening the window.

  
The green-eyed boy was about to wake up his partner, when he heard her speak.

  
"Eren, Eren come here, moron. Are you waiting for an invitation by mail?" She called from the outside.

  
Eren tried his best to get up without waking his partner, managed to get out of bed and move across the wooden floor to the window.

  
"Annie? What's wrong? "Eren had to hold his pants with his hand, because they belonged to Reiner and of course they were too big for the slim body of the green-eyed boy.

  
"Come, follow me, bring your jacket" she whispered very close to her partner's face.

  
"Annie, but ..." the boy looked at his partner who was still in bed "If Reiner discovers me he will kill me"

  
"The idiot doesn’t care what I do, don’t worry" she said looking at her brother.

  
The girl knew that Reiner was awake, there was a time when they were children, in which she used to have terrible nightmares, then she ran to her brother's room and lay with him until the fear was gone and she managed to fall asleep, she knew when he slept and when not.

  
Annie climbed down the vine to the ground and looked up eagerly waiting to see her friend appear.

  
Eren ran silently to the cabinet where he had left his coat, returned to the window and when he was about to leave.

  
"Hey Eren, take this ..." Reiner threw a bag at him.

  
"Reiner, I just ... Annie came and I..." the boy caught the bag and tried to apologize, but the words didn’t form in his mouth.

  
"Neglect, go or she will kill you" Reiner covered himself again with the sheets, the fresh air was coming through the window and the blond boy had little body heat.

  
Eren stumbled down, he had been afraid to fall and break her back a couple of times, but managed to get to the ground safely, he discovered that it had been interesting, Annie only urged him to behave badly and that seemed to please him a lot.

  
Annie took him, without saying a word, on a path that was in the opposite direction where they fled on that occasion.

  
When they had gone far enough, the girl took out a flashlight and lit the floor.

  
"Be careful, you can stepping on a snake" she seemed totally relaxed.

  
Eren interpreted this as a joke, no one had ever seen a snake hanging around.

  
The song of the frogs became stronger and little by little they came closer to a lamp that illuminated a path that if at night it looked beautiful in the day it should be even more majestic.

  
They had traveled a very, very long way down, but finally they had reached their destination, the lake.

  
"Annie, why did you bring me here?"  
The girl sat on a wooden bench under one of the lamps.

  
"You already met my horrible mother ... Are you okay? She sure drove you crazy in a few hours "

  
"What are you talking about, your mother is great, she is very kind and ..."

  
"She's a bitch ... She's just cheating you with that attitude”

  
Eren had realized that Mrs. Braun was actually a good person, but why Annie hated her so much.

  
"Why do we attack your house?" Eren sat next to her.

  
"You said you would not ask questions about that" she continued looking at the floor.

  
"I know, but this is very strange, your family are good people" Eren put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

  
"Okay, what do you want in exchange for not asking anything else?" Annie turned to face him.

  
"I've seen you look at me ... Well, we're alone in the lake at midnight" she approached so close that Jaeger could almost feel her warm breath.

  
His body betrayed him, he could not hide how nervous he was, his hands began to tremble and his underwear suddenly became too tight.

  
"Annie, I ... By the way, your brother gave me this" he couldn’t find another way out of the uncomfortable moment.

  
It wasn’t uncomfortable because he didn’t want it, but because it was extremely embarrassing that Annie found out that she had had an uncomfortable erection without even touching her.

  
Annie walked away from him, noticing how nervous Eren was and letting him check inside the bag, she already imagined what it could be, but Eren didn’t know what he was about to see.

  
It was all plastic packaging so he took out the first thing he found, square and shiny packages of condoms strawberry and chocolate flavor, shone in his hand.

  
The boy's cheeks turned completely red, he didn’t know what to say.

  
"Reiner is a jerk…" Annie said laughing.

  
The situation reminded her of the last time that his brother had taken a girl to the house, Annie made sure to change the music of his player, so when he pressed the button, Barnie the dinosaur began to sing, humiliating him in front of the girl, Of course that didn’t deprive him of spending a few hours in his bed with the girl.

  
But this time Reiner was joking, because if he found out that Eren had had sex with Annie he would break Eren’s legs.

  
"Don’t throw them away, return them or he’ll think we use them" Annie stood up and Eren went after her.

  
His carefree attitude gave Eren more security, they reached the pier, where there was much less light and sat side by side to observe the sky.

  
"I've always liked to come here and see the sky ... it's beautiful" she said with her blue eyes fixed on the stars.

  
"Reiner said that you have a collection of superhero figures ... Don’t look at me like that, I just want to know more about you" Eren smiled.

  
"They are my reward for every fight I won ..." she said more to herself.

  
Eren wasn’t understanding so he decided to end that talk.

  
"Yes, I like theķmm, and yes I have many, do you try to enter my room pretending to be interested in them?" The girl's words were like rocks in Eren's ears.

  
Eren smiled and took Annie's hand, she struggled (weakly) to break free, but after a few seconds she gave up and remained with her hand entwined with her friend's.

  
"I didn’t even ask you to see them, it was you who said it. Do you want...?" He smiled and brought the girl's hand to his lips.

  
Annie blushed deeply, but he couldn’t see it.  
"Idiot, that wasn’t what I wanted to say, also if I wanted that with someone I wouldn’t choose you" she tried to get rid of the insistent gaze of those green eyes.

  
"Are you afraid of...?" Eren insinuated.

  
"Listen, it's not me who is shitting every time I get too close to you" she came back to Eren's lips.

  
He didn’t know what was happening to him, he was paralyzed every time she came that way to him.

  
"Come on, let's go back to my house before Reiner does something stupid..." Annie stood up and started to walk back.

  
"Annie ... In a month there will be a festival in the center of the city. Do you want to go with me?" Eren asked trying to catch up with the blonde girl.

  
"I hate festivals ... You'll be better with Mikasa" it was all she said.

  
Both walked in silence until they were again in front of the window of Reiner's room, she used to go out that way almost every night so she knew the way well without needing a lamp.

  
"Hey moron, don’t put on that idiot's clothes (Reiner’s), you look so ridiculous ... And yeah, I'll go with you to the festival" Annie whispered and kissed Eren on the cheek.

  
Eren returned to his partner's bed, thinking that he had made a breakthrough by breaking the barrier that Annie had created around him.

  
The next month passed quickly, Eren began to live more with the siblings, with both, Reiner had accepted Eren as a positive influence for his sister, because, although his best friend Berthold was very interested in the blonde, Annie seemed to understand well with Eren.

  
"I want you to give me the last project before the festival, you can work on it in pairs" Levi Ackerman left the room leaving his students worried.

  
The festival was in a week and Levi was the most demanding teacher, they had to get to work as soon as possible, for the misfortune of Mikasa Eren ran quickly to convince Annie to work with him.

  
Eren hadn’t returned to collaborate with Annie since the art class and the Asian girl interpreted this as a good sign; However, that day the green-eyed boy didn’t think twice and ran with the blonde.

  
"Have you thought if you will go to the festival with Jean?" Armin tried to divert attention from the enraged Ackerman girl.

  
The three friends had attended the festival together since they were children, but now that they were about to go to university, Mikasa felt it was time to attend alone with Eren as a kind of date, but every time she played the subject, Eren evaded it like a taboo.

  
"Hey Eren, I have something to show you. Do you want to go see it with me after sports class?" Annie was still tough and very rude, but she had begun to share her tastes with Eren.

  
Eren doubted it a little, the sports class was exhausting, Nanaba was ruthless; On the outside she looked like a beautiful and fine girl, with blonde hair and eyes like the sea, but inside she was a woman who loved demanding the maximum a body can offer.

  
Eren looked at Annie and a glance at that cold and full of secrets eyes was all that was necessary for him to accept without hesitation.

  
...

  
At the end of the last class, Annie and Eren left, they took a different train and dressed in their school uniforms traveled to another city.

  
Annie loved the wars history and Eren was surprised that Annie took him to the weapons museum in her neighboring town.

  
"They say there are hundreds and hundreds of years of history here ... Look, that's a Remington!!" Annie looked like a girl in a candy store.

  
"When I was a child, my father took me to the Jewish Museum in Berlin ... it was impressive" Eren could see the nostalgia in Annie's eyes.

  
"Your father looks like an interesting man. Where is he now?" Eren tried to get more information.

  
"Yeah, he is ... When we were children, my parents divorced and Dad took Reiner and me to live in Germany, far enough from my crazy mother" she spoke while examining a precision rifle.

  
"He taught my brother and me to fight and use some kind of weapons ... but that’s over, we're not together anymore" she used all her willpower not to cry.

  
The museum closed at 6 pm and as it was still early, Eren and Annie decided to go exploring the city, until they arrived at a sweetshop and although no one believed it, Annie loved the sweets and Eren had learned it.

  
Together they counted every penny in their backpacks and went inside to get a treat with the few coins they had collected.

  
Eren saw Annie devour her donuts and muffins as if she had never tasted them   
Unnoticed, the night had fallen and both friends ran to the train station, promising to return some other day.

  
Eren watched Annie fight to keep her eyes open, she was too stubborn to accept even herself that she was tired and that she wanted to sleep.

  
"Come here, stop pretending, just lie down" Eren offered his shoulder and after fighting against herself Annie accepted it.

  
The girl fell asleep, Eren was proud of himself, Annie had certainly begun to see him as a friend, the memory of her smile with his lips full of sugar from the donut glaze, came to Jaeger's mind and made him smile.

  
Thinking of her and the beautiful afternoon they had had, Eren fell asleep on Annie's head.

  
...

  
A kind of earthquake woke them both, startled, the train had stopped, it had reached its final station and they had no idea where that was.

  
"What the fuck? Where we are? Eren you fell asleep "Annie stood up.

  
"Shit, we lost our station." Eren walked toward one of the few people left in the wagon.

  
And as he feared, he had left his city far behind, the worst of the situation was that by the time there would be no more trains heading their home and they had spent all their money on treats, so they could not board a taxi.

  
Annie's anger diminished as time passed, unlike Eren who was increasingly worried.

  
"Maybe we should start walking back" she stepped forward, while Eren thought about what they could do.

  
Eren knew it would take too long for them to arrive home so he exhausted his last remaining resource, picked up his phone and called his father, knew he would ask questions about why they had gone there at that time or would scold him for being so reckless falling asleep in such a situation.

  
Both boys sat on a bench waiting for Mr. Jaeger to pick them up, meanwhile they shared some things from their past.

  
"My first girlfriend was Carolina, she was cute, but her parents moved to Arkansas" Eren started "Did you have a boyfriend in Manchester?"

  
Annie really didn’t want to participate in that game, but there was nothing else to do and she knew that if she didn’t participate she would fall asleep again.

  
"Yes, his name was Marcel, he and his cretin brother Porco attended the same place as us" she didn’t specify to what place she was referring.

  
"My favorite dessert is ice cream cake" Eren used to celebrate his birthday by eating one of those every year.

  
"Mine is the cheesecake" Annie thought that the best she had tasted had been prepared by her mother the day she arrived in the city.

  
"I love dogs especially Labrador Retrievers"  
"I also prefer dogs, but I like German Shepherds"

  
"My favorite color is blue" Eren stared into the girl's eyes.

  
"Mine is green" she didn’t say it as a compliment, actually she loved that color.

  
Playing that game, the time passed and the cold increased, Eren approached Annie, because although she didn’t say it, she was very cold.

  
Eren took Annie's hand again and she didn’t refuse.

  
"I'm glad you moved here and I'm glad you agreed to go with me to the festival” Eren smiled like a child.

  
"You could go with Mikasa" she avoided Eren's gaze.

  
"She is like a sister to me, there will never be anything romantic between us, that's why I don’t want to go with her" he said sure of what he said.

  
"And why did you invite me?" Annie tried to measure the situation.

  
"It is not obvious? It's because I like you ...” this time he was not paralyzed.

  
Annie was surprised to hear him say those words, but that was not all, Eren forced her to face him and approached her slowly, he was about to kiss her.

  
She was surprised, she knew that she shouldn’t get involved with him, but she really wanted it and had not realized it until now.

  
After all there was no one around who could see them, Eren's aggressive gesture pleased her, she believed that he was just another timid boy.

  
Annie wondered why she was attracted to boys like Eren and Marcel, boys with a strong character, but with a gigantic heart and with kindness and humility sprouting through their skin.

  
His lips were about to join when Annie pulled away from Eren just before a car appreciated the road, Eren's mother got out of the car with great concern.

  
"Come, it's time to go home ..." Eren took Annie's hand, but she forced him to let her go.

  
Meeting Marcel's parents had been an annoyance, especially with Porco's insistent and mocking gaze on her, and the parents of the Galliard always considered that Annie was not good enough for their son.

  
But Karla Jaeger was someone very different, she had been raised in the country and had learned the value of politeness and kindness.

  
"Do not worry mom, I'm fine ... I want to introduce you to Annie, Annie, she's my mother, Karla" Eren introduced Leonhardt girl to his mother.

  
The blond girl expected the worst, but Eren's mother wrapped her in a loving hug and greeted her with a gentle smile.

  
"It's nice to meet you, now get in the car because it's late" Mrs. Jaeger opened the car door and allowed the young people to go up.

  
Inside the car Annie met Eren's father, a serious and imposing man, but equally friendly as his wife, Annie was not intimidated to see him because she was used to her own father.

  
Mr. Leonhardt was a cold and demanding man, unkind and almost always in a bad mood, he was always prone to violence, very different from Mr. Griesha, Annie was surprised that there was someone who seemed so rigid, but who was very friendly.

  
Upon arriving at Eren's house, Mr. Jaeger offered to take Annie home, but she refused, Mrs. Karla insisted until Annie agreed to spend the night at her house.

  
Annie didn’t know what to expect, she would stay at Eren's house with his family, and she had almost just accepted a kiss from the boy that she had sworn was just another mate.

  
What would happen now, she still had to go to the festival with him (she really wanted to go), she was breaking the only rule that her father gave her when leaving England.

  
"Don’t get attached or trust anyone, they are all your enemies and they will only want to see you fall" were the words of her father.

  
She knew it well and had tried, but people like Armin, Marco and Berthold had started to like her very much.

  
But above them was Eren, she wondered what it was that she felt for him, it had been easy to open her feelings towards him and now she was extremely worried about not being able to turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will be updated soon


End file.
